


Fever Dreams

by VintageOwl



Category: (Don't) Open Your Eyes (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Lemon, Monsters, Rape, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: If you just open your eyes this would end but you don’t want to end, do you?
Relationships: Monster - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Fever Dreams

You don’t know what it is or who it is. It’s been stuck by you’re bedside talking to you, mostly begging for you to open you’re eyes but you don’t dare, you know better. You can only imagine what it looked like: lost eyes, tired hands, and an emotionless stare toward you.

“Answer me.” His voice breaks you from you thoughts but you don’t reply

“I see...” he whispered sounding a tad disappointed 

“I’m tired of this... so tired.. you won’t grace me with your gaze nor the sound of your voice...” he paused, you can hear him move close and feel a sharp thumb run along your lips, you can’t help but tense a bit

“What am I to do? How can I make you speak? How can I make you look at me?” he seems to ponder to himself rather than asking you for advice he’ll never receive, or at least not from your own mouth.

He moves over you, and you feel a hand pet your hair briefly before resting beside your head. The silence he left you in was uncomfortable but after a few minutes you begin to wonder if he left you till the voice spoke up again.

“A long time ago when I hid in a small child’s closet another came in and read to the child a story... I cannot recall it’s name. I only remember there being a princess who had been put into a deep sleep and a prince who came to her aid. The prince kissed her breaking the princesses deep slumber.” He told you and the talk of this only made your stomach twist in anxiety.

“I’m not a prince... but if I were to kiss you, would you open your eyes then?” He whispered you could feel his breath hit your face and panic silently withered through out your body but you remained silent

You hear him move and feel a soft yet somehow rough lips against yours, A thin tongue flicks at your low lip and you can’t help but to squirm away from the touch, a tiny whimper escaping you but you don’t open your eyes, He gasps making a noise of quiet joy

“A reaction.. a noise.. such a wonderful noise...” he says quietly but all the same excited. He calms himself returning to the quiet breathing you had once remembered moments ago, you feel his hand caress your cheek causing you to flinch a little

“But you didn’t open your eyes...” he sounds disappointed again.

“I feel something... I’ve felt this feeling before but I was ashamed of it because I only felt it when I was watching a pair of lovers at a motel... I didn’t understand it then and I still don’t but I feel something.. growing.. and begging me to do something that I don’t know how..” he murmurs , A part of you panics and another tries to calm yourself, to tell you this isn’t real, he isn’t implying what your mind thinks

“I want to try it. I want to try what they did..” he whispered once again getting too close you feel a finger on your lips briefly, it slides down you chin and collarbone halting at the top button on your top

“I wonder... if you’ll make the noises they did... the thought excites me..” he whispered prying at the top button on your pajamas. Your guts squirm inside and you feel chills erupting down your body but you don’t dare open your eyes.

Each plucking button sound makes you flinch till the coldness of you room hits you’re bare chest, You feel a hand slid over your chest and touch a sensitive pink bud, He seems to test you for minute softly fondling your breasts 

“Pretty.. the rest of you is pretty.. I want to see more...” he whispered kissing your collarbone, a tiny gasp wrestles it way from your lips as his kisses and tiny nibbles move lower till he pauses in the gap between your breasts 

“You don’t have to fight it nor be afraid.. I won’t hurt you..” he murmurs lowly as he pulls the rest of the blanket away to tug away at your pajama bottoms. He slides them off with ease and chills erupted lower from the cold and other reasons you don’t want to admit.

“Your so pretty.. so fragile.. “ his voice quivers as if he can hardly constrain himself. You can feel a long finger wrap around the hem of your underwear, he slides down leaving you fully nude before him.

You tense horribly as a long finger runs along your slit before pushing inside, you bite your lip holding back noises of distress. He seems to just be feeling you, not really knowing how to pleasure one it seemed.

“Your quite wet here... it’s strange... the rest of your body is smooth, warm and dry but here..” he whispered lowering his head to between your thighs and automatically you try to close them but his hand wrap around them holding open

“Here... your so warm here... and so very wet... “ he said you can feel his breath on your sex making goosebumps erupt across your body. A finger drags itself over your clit earning a twitch, he makes a noise of awe before he repeating it again and again till you moan and grab the covers beneath your fingers tightly 

“Ahh.. your noises... your noises are cuter than I thought they’d be..” he says you can feel your face burn. He moves again this time you can feel his long tongue drag itself across your slit, in response you can’t help but jerk and gasp

“Your certainly taste good...” he whispered before licking again and again till you moan ever so quietly. He eventually slides his tongue deep inside you, tiny whimpers are escaping you because it all too much but not enough at the same time

“Is this enjoyable to you? Please tell me, I wouldn’t want to force you into anything..” he whispered but you didn’t answer, you refused to tell him even with him being able to hear all you thoughts 

“No that’s alright... I can tell... your mind is conflicted confusion but I know you want this...” he told you, you feel move again and straddle you, he folds your legs onto his boney shoulders, You can feel your heart beat speed up and your skin trembles 

“Shhh... it’s okay.. I promise to be gentle...” he says ever so quietly, you feel his tip press against your slick folds 

“Your a lot wetter now... ” He comments as he pushes in and both of you utter noises. He moves in then out testing your fleshy walls. After a few tries, he’s thrusting in and out of you at a little over gentle pace.

the moans pour out much to his delight, your core jitters as you squirm beneath him the feeling in your gut that been teased by him winding up tightly clenching around him as drew closer and closer toward the edge you craved 

“Ah.. Ah... so lovely.. so very..” he groans out fastening his pace, you cry and fling, yourself forward desperate to grab hold of something You grip his shoulders for dear life as he pounds into you followed with soft groans are escaping him 

“Y-your so... warm.... soft... and tight.. ” he says between pants, Your entire body burns gently, your fingertips tingle. You feel him move forward and tuck his head against your neck nibbling against the sensitive flesh there 

Your moans grow louder by the second and his pace seems to grow sloppy as you both creep closer towards pleasure. You can feel your orgasm building up in your gut till it almost tickles from the inside out, He nibbles your pink buds and you can’t help but cry out the orgasm snapping out sooner

You clenched around his girth tightly earning his groans all well he does a few more rough thrusts till he snaps and fills you to the brim, Your eyes snap open but he’s gone the minute you do. Disappoint fills you believing it to be all an intense dream but the lack of clothes and mess between your legs tells you otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two months ago but I was too embarrassed to post it because there were no other stories posted about this game and by stories I mean smut but now there is some stories about this game so here we are 😈


End file.
